This invention relates to a method and means for recording data resulting from individual testing of animals being milked.
On-farm testing of animals being milked is a common practice. This involves taking a yield measurement representative sample of milk produced by each animal. The data and samples are identified in relation to the animals from which they are taken and then taken off farm for analysis and data processing.
The resultant information can be used for a variety of purposes including livestock or herd improvement. The methodology used for such testing is, however, open to improvement. For example, there is a desire to improve the reliability of testing procedure and test results as well as automatic collection of data and to improve the convenience of the procedure.
There is thus an opportunity for an improved method and means of recording data arising from the testing of animals being milked to enable subsequent off-farm analysis and data processing. It is thus an object of the present invention to provide such an improved method and means.